1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a fixation device and an image formation apparatus, and is applicable to, for instance, an electrophotographic image formation apparatus that fixes a transferred toner image to a medium by heat and pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, electrophotographic image formation apparatuses are known which fix a development agent image (a toner image) onto the surface of a medium (for instance, a paper sheet) to form an image.
A fixation device in the related art is described, for instance, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-87624 (JP-A 2015-87624). The fixation device described in JP-A 2015-87624 includes a fixation belt, a halogen lamp as a heat source that heats the fixation belt, and a roller that rotates the fixation belt and forms a nip at which a medium is nipped. In addition, the fixation device described in JP-A 2015-87624 also includes a reflective plate (a reflector unit) that reflects the heat from the heat source to the fixation belt. The fixation device in the related art is provided with the reflective plate to promote an efficient heating of the fixation belt.